Unfaithful
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Sequel to Who's That Man. Bella's POV. Based off the song Unfaithful by Rhianna
1. Chapter 1

I look over as a Chevrolet leaves my friend Jessica's house. The man in the front seat looks familiar. Like a past that was long forgotten. A past meant to be forgotten. It's amazing to think that just three years ago I had left the one I loved for someone more worthwhile; someone who could make me happy. The roar of the engine is still fresh in my mind as I watch my new husband play with my children. My tan, blue eyed children who act so much like their father that it's not even funny. They had the same bright smile that could brighten anyone's day. Same skin and hair color. Chloe was the one who had his chocolate brown eyes. Then I realize that the man in the front seat is familiar. He has the same strong frame and cheek bones that will mark my son when he becomes a teenager. The same russet skin that both of my children have been blessed with. Then it occurs to me that the man in the front seat is none other than Jacob Black, my ex husband.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

I couldn't believe it. How did he know I still lived in this house? I thought that when our divorce was finalized that he wasn't allowed over here anymore. Guess I should have known that this was going to happen eventually. Story of my life. Ever since that day I have been trying to search for the right but nothing comes to me. I do not regret marrying Edward but I still feel sorrow whenever I think of Jacob. Jacob was a healthy choice for me, but Edward was like my personal brand of heroin. So I cheated. It was wrong to yes, but it was like Edward was calling to me. Like he was the air that I breathe; nothing mattered but him. Suddenly Jacob was nothing to me, Edward was my singer and no one else mattered but him. Like an imprint. I don't know what possessed me to do the unthinkable but something did and I liked it. I liked it a lot.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

It all started on a summer day. Chloe and Bently were at Billy's house while Jacob and I went to work. This was just one of those days where my boss really ticked me off and I really needed a break. So as a surprise Jacob picked me up from work and took me out for lunch at the local diner. We talked about everything: the kids, work, life and the future. We didn't even realize what time it was until Angela texted me saying to get back to work otherwise the boss was going to fire me. To make things easy Jake went to go pay for our meal while I finished my glass of ice tea. That's when it happened; the waiter brought me a napkin that had Call me written on it with a number.

"Who's this from," I asked the waiter. He simply pointed behind him and that's when my eyes met the most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life. He waved and smiled a crooked grin before chatting idly with I guessed to be his brother. For a moment there they looked like twins. They had pale white skin, topaz eyes, and they seemed to even walk the same. They looked so elegant. So, formal. Definitely not my type, but I was attracted to him for some reason. It was like he was calling out to me. Jacob returned at that moment and I quickly put the napkin in my pocket. I would have to give this stranger a call when my husband wasn't around.

"Give me a call if something happens. I'll be over here in a heartbeat," says Jacob as he kisses my cheek. I give him a smile and kiss his lips before nodding my head and exiting the Rabbit. I had to the most perfect husband in the world and I blew it all with a phone call. The stranger's name was Edward and he wanted to go out with me on Saturday night; out to Seattle, for a nice dinner and some dancing. I wasn't the one for dancing, but this man made me optimistic.

"Who are you getting all dolled up for? Another man," joked Jacob when he saw me getting ready. I faked a grin. If he only knew I thought as I applied some lip gloss and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Jessica and Angela want to go out clubbing. They've been planning a girl's night and just now invited me."

"Be careful, love," he says. He was always scared that some other man would snatch me up and for once he had a right to think like that.

"I will. Make sure the kids eat at 6, bath time is at 6:30 and bed is at

7:20."

He nods as he kisses me and wishes me a good time as I grab my keys from the key rack. Almost excited at the fact that he hasn't noticed that the dress I'm wearing is the one I wore on our first date.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

I crank up the Mercedes Benz, and look in the rearview mirror as I'm backing out. I'm about to pull away from our house until I see Jacob. He's looking out the window, Chloe in his arms and Bently holding his free hand. He has a sad look upon his face but he fakes a smile for the kids as they all wave to me. I wave back and pull away from my house; blowing them kisses as I leave the boulevard. He knows that I'm being unfaithful; he knows that Jessica and Angela weren't planning a girl's night, he noticed the dress and he noticed my fake smile at his joke. It's killing him; the very thought of me cheating on him with another guy is absolutely killing him inside. It kills him to know that it's not going to be him that will put a smile on my face tonight. It kills him to know that I'm happy with some other guy. With every kiss shared between Edward and I, I could see Jacob dying.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

It has now been two weeks since I started cheating on Jacob. Two weeks and it's killing me to see my family falling apart because of me. I wish that I could turn back time; I don't want to do this anymore. But Edward is like a drug to me and like any drug if I'm not around him I go through withdraws. So almost every weekend or when Jacob thinks I'm at work I sneak off to see him. Every touch and every kiss is pure bliss and I don't want it to stop, but I have to come home. I have to see my kids and I have to let Jacob know that I would never abandon our children. I wish I could say the same for him. Every time I leave this house I see him die a little more inside. I can see his hurt when I leave and I can see the life being sucked out of him. I can't stand knowing that I cause his tears at night when he thinks I'm asleep. I promised his dad that I would never hurt Jacob. I made that promise on our wedding day. I have broken that promise and I have regretted it ever since. I feel like I'm taking my husband's life by cheating and I don't want to do that. I don't want to be a murderer.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Once again I am about to go on another date with Edward. This time though he's inviting his siblings Jasper and Rosalie with their spouses. We're going to go see Les Miserables and I want to look my best. Jacob knows what's going to happen but still he places a gentle kiss to my cheek and asks if I'll be long. I ran the straightener through my hair and replied with a, "Hanging with the girls, don't worry I won't be long."

He nods and I give him a sad smile. It was a lie that didn't have to be told. I could easily stay here with him, play Candyland with the kids, and watch a movie with them while eating pizza. But no, I was going to dinner with my secret boyfriend and leaving my husband once again with the kids. Not another word was said as Jacob left the room. I could have sworn I saw a tear go down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away before I could see it. If there was one thing I knew about Jacob, it was that he would never show weakness, no matter how badly he was hurting. I tear makes its way down my face as I hug my children and give a false kiss to Jacob. Our eyes both matching with sadness, because we both know where I'm about to go. And we know it very well.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

As we sit through the play my mind wonders to Jacob and the kids. My sweet little babies are clueless as to what is happening and my husband is falling apart each day that I spend with Edward.

"What are you thinking about love," asks Edward his cold hand twined with mine. I give his hand a gentle squeeze before smiling.

"Just that I'm dating my husband's mortal enemy," I say. Just last week Edward told me that he was a vampire and he was almost shocked when I didn't flinch or even back away. I simply told him ok and that my husband was a werewolf. He laughed and made a joke about the stench every time I come near him. Just like that day he laughed and wrapped his arms around me. They were like ice, cold stone but surprisingly it didn't bother me. I welcomed the embrace and snuggled into him.

"During my late night visit I noticed him flinch away from you. He smelled me on you; apparently my scent hadn't completely washed off when you took a shower."

I nodded. I had felt Jacob get up from the bed and go down stairs to the kitchen. I stayed up for a bit until he came back but he had retreated to the guest bedroom. For a while all I could hear was his crying, I heard him leave again, this time out of the house. No, doubt Sam had called him and the rest of the pack. That very morning, when I woke up, he was cooking breakfast and his eyes were bloodshot red. He had been crying all night and it was all my fault. Again the children were clueless, they couldn't see the life being sucked out of their father and they didn't know that their life would soon be taken away from them.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

"I don't think I can do this anymore," I said to Edward one night

"What do you mean, love," he asked his arms wrapped around me

"My family is falling apart. I'm leaving Jacob every night with the children. I'm coming home at 1 in the morning and leaving at 6 pm."

"Baby it doesn't have to be this way."

"I just don't know what to do anymore Edward. I love you but I'm killing Jacob in the process."

"Do you not want to be with me?"

I was almost shocked that he even asked that question. Of course I wanted to be with him, but I wanted to be with him in the right way. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to cry. I was married to a wonderful man. He loved me and respected me. He never complained on my bad days and embraced it no matter how bitchy I was. He loved and cared for our children and loved being a dad. So why the hell was I cheating on this man? This man, who did nothing but love and care for me? This man who lived his life with no regrets? It was a while before I realized that I was alone with a note on the pillow next to mine.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Uh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

I had to choose. Those were the words written by Edward. I had to choose between Edward and Jacob and that was something I never thought I'd have to do. Hell that was something I didn't want to do. Last night I found myself pondering in my bed. My love with Edward or Jacob's trust? If I lost Edward then a piece of my heart would be forever gone. If I lose Jacob then all trust and respect will be gone. I sat there looking at the gun that I had held in my hand; contemplating on whether or not to take his life. Now would be the perfect time. He was fast asleep and wouldn't even notice. It would be over and done with before he knew what hit him. That's it Bells, aim the gun at his head. Never mind how sexy he looks sleeping in that shirt that fit his body perfectly. Never mind that you will be taking your children's father away. Never mind that you were about to kill the man that did nothing but love and respect you. The tears started to form as I placed my hand on the trigger. Just as I was about to pull the trigger the bedroom door opened to reveal my baby girl.

"Mommy I had a bad dream," she said.

I instantly felt guilty. I couldn't take Jacob away from his children and I couldn't deny my everlasting love for Edward. Slowly putting the gun down and getting out of bed so I couldn't disturbed his sleeping form, I went over to my daughter and hugged her.

"What was your dream about sweetie," I asked her kissing her cheek

"I dreamed that a monster took away daddy."

I was that monster.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

I couldn't live a lie anymore. So that week I filed for divorce. Jacob was devastated.

"Please don't do this to me. To them," he said as he held our children tightly. The pack had come to get Jacob's things and the divorce would be finalized the following day. I couldn't say anything to him, cause if I did I knew I would bust out crying. So instead I grabbed Bently and turned my head. I heard yelling and crying behind me but I refused to turn around. The tears were already threatening to fall and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to fall. I didn't look up until Embry came up to me with Chloe in his arms. He gave her a kiss before turning to me and said, "You can't deny me my imprint."

"I know," I whispered before turning into the house. I watched as Jacob and the pack drove away from the house. Only then did I actually cry. Now here we are. I'm married to Edward, Chloe and Bently see the Embry whenever he's free and I'm as happy as I'll ever be.  
"Go to sleep love. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he slipped through the window to go hunting. His eyes were beginning to turn black meaning he needed to feed before blood lust took control. He kissed my cheek before departing and I fell into a peaceful sleep only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting out of bed I made my way to the door trying my best not to wake up the children. When I opened the door there stood Embry.

"Embry what are you doing here? You know Chloe's bedtime is at 8."

"I'm not here for Chloe."

I looked at him confused.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Bella, Jacob has suffered enough. He needs to see his children. He's dying more and more each day. When ya'll were married you and the children were his life; you've taken away his love but please give him his children."

"Em, I don't know how they'll take it. They're already use to Edward, they've been through so much and I can't cause them anymore pain."

"Please Bella? Think of the children. They need their father. Their real father."

What Embry was saying was true. Edward may be my husband but he wasn't their father. Jacob was and I couldn't change that. But what if Jacob tried to get custody of them? What if he filed a lawsuit against me and branded me a horrible mother?

"Bella, I know you love your children and don't want to lose them but trust me when I tell you that I'll make sure that Chloe and Bently will be safe and that no harm will come to them. I will personally take them to and from if that makes it any better."

In truth I trusted Embry more with my children then I did any of the Cullen's. I knew that with him they would be safe and I couldn't have picked a better imprint for my baby girl. I looked to the shadows to see Edward sitting on a tree and I instantly knew that had heard Embry before he even made it to the house. I saw him nod and I turned back to Embry.

"I don't want to hurt Jacob anymore. I can't take away his life because it is not mine to take. I don't want to be the reason for his death because I can't take that blood on my hands. I trust you Embry. I trust you so much that first thing tomorrow I want you to come by and pick up the kids. Take them to Jake and show him that I'm not the horrible person that he thinks I am."

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Twilight fans! Ok so I have a little surprise for you guys. We all know that in the end of Unfaithful Bella finally comes to her senses and allows Jacob to see his kids, thanks to Embry. But what you guys didn't know was that there was originally another ending to Unfaithful, one that I planned but didn't write because I thought it was "too brutal." Well I finally decided to show you guys the cut out scene from Unfaithful. I hope you guys like it and I think this scene is a change compared to the other stuff I write. A side of Ole Miss Chick that no one has seen before until know. The scene will be posted real soon so be on the lookout. Again I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave some reviews. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is the unseen clip from unfaithful!

I couldn't live a lie anymore. So that week I filed for divorce. Jacob was devastated.

"Please don't do this to me. To them," he said as he held our children tightly. The pack had come to get Jacob's things and the divorce would be finalized the following day. I couldn't say anything to him, because if I did I knew I would bust out crying. So instead I grabbed Bently and turned my head. I heard yelling and crying behind me but I refused to turn around. The tears were already threatening to fall and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to fall. I didn't look up until Embry came up to me with Chloe in his arms. He gave her a kiss before turning to me and said, "You can't deny me my imprint."

"I know," I whispered before turning into the house. I watched as Jacob and the pack drove away from the house. Only then did I actually cry. Now here we are. I'm married to Edward, Chloe and Bently see Embry whenever he's free and I'm as happy as I'll ever be.  
"Go to sleep love. I'll see you in the morning," said Edward as he slipped through the window to go hunting. His eyes were beginning to turn black meaning he needed to feed before blood lust took control. He kissed my cheek before departing and I fell into a peaceful sleep only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting out of bed I made my way to the door trying my best not to wake up the children. When I opened the door there stood Embry.

"Embry what are you doing here? You know Chloe's bedtime is at 8."

"I'm not here for Chloe."

I looked at him confused.

"Then what are you here for?"

"Bella, Jacob has suffered enough. He needs to see his children. He's dying more and more each day. When ya'll were married you and the children were his life. You've taken his heart but please give him his children."

"Em, I don't know how they'll take it. They're already use to Edward, they've been through so much and I can't cause them anymore pain."

"Please Bella? Think of the children. They need their father. Their real, biological father."

What Embry was saying was true. Edward may be my husband but he wasn't their father, Jacob was and I couldn't change that. But what if Jacob tried to get custody of them? What if he filed a lawsuit against me and branded me a horrible mother? I couldn't allow that.

"No," I said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, Embry."

"Why not? Bella, I know you love your children and don't want to lose them but trust me when I tell you that I'll make sure that Chloe and Bently will be safe and that no harm will come to them. I will personally take them to and from if that makes it any better. Please Bella, Jacob needs to see his children."

"I said no. Embry, I know that your imprinting on Chloe means that you'd do anything and be anything for her, but I just don't think she and Bently are completely safe over there. Yes the pack is there and they are safer there than anywhere else but you guys can't control yourselves. Paul still hasn't even mastered it. I'm sorry but I can't let you guys do that. My children won't go near anyone in the pack. Am I clear?"

"Bella, you're being very unreasonable. Chloe is my imprint. I have to see her, she has to see me. Jacob is her and Bently's father."

"You can come here anytime you want, Embry. Only you are to come solo and I don't care. I refuse to hurt my children anymore. I refuse to hurt him."

"You're hurting them now."

"I'm sorry."

Our argument ceased and we were both fuming. We couldn't even look at each other without feeling some sort of hate. I was about to apologize and ask him to leave when he suddenly spoke.

"No, I'm sorry," he said as he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at me

"Embry," I asked backing up, "There's no need for that."

"Bella, they need to see Jacob."

"I told you no Embry. My answer is final."

"Ok then."

A loud bang was suddenly heard and I felt a pain in my chest. Almost instantly I found myself no longer looking at Embry but at the ceiling. My breath was running short and I knew what had happened; Embry had shot me and I was going to die. I heard screams coming from upstairs and then stop as I heard my children's quiet whimpers as Embry led them out to his truck.

"What happened to mommy," they asked to which Embry would reply with, "Everything's going to be ok."

I wanted to reach out to them. To tell that I was alright but blood started to pour from my mouth and I couldn't get the words out. I started to gasp for breath and I could see the light coming towards me. My eye lids were heavy and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but I couldn't. I needed to be there for my babies.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you were unfaithful. He loved you and you played with his heart. This is the only way I could think of to get the kids to see their father. This was the only way that I could stop you from hurting them any longer. I'm sorry Bella I truly am."

That was it. He was gone and I was going to die. He was right; I had hurt my children and Jacob long enough. In truth I was glad he had shot me, that way I didn't have to hurt them anymore. So I sat there and waited for death to come. I started to think about my past. My first date with Jacob, the night he proposed, our wedding, our honeymoon, the birth of Chloe and Bently, Christmas's, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day; I was thinking about everything. Jacob had been so good to me. He had never treated me wrong, he was like the perfect husband, he was always good to me, he blessed me with two beautiful children and yet I was the one who cheated. He didn't break my heart, I broke his. The door barged open and I was hoping it was Embry or someone in the wolf pack so they could just end my life now, but instead I was being lifted from the ground. Hopefully somewhere very far away, where I can die in agony. I heard chattering, almost frantic. I then felt this burning pain in my neck, then my arm and then finally my leg. It was like all parts of my body were on fire and I couldn't stop it. The pain then moved to my chest and I tried to scream. I couldn't though; it was like someone was covering my mouth so I couldn't.

"It'll be ok," the voice whispered. How I wanted to shout. I was in so much pain but then it started to cease and I heard the voices again.

"I gave her some morphine but only time will tell," said the voice

"Carlisle there has to be something else we can do," asked another voice. Carlisle, that was Edward's father. So that means that I was at the Cullen house and that pain I was feeling was from being bitten. I thought that pain was familiar.

"That's all we can do, Edward. Only time will tell if it worked," he said. The voices were then gone and was replaced by someone holding my hand.

"Bella, if you can hear me then please just hold on. Please try to make it. I love you Bella Swan. I love you."

I wanted to hug him, to tell him that everything was going to be ok. That I would be fine and that I got what I deserved. For the next three days that's how we were. Me jacked up on morphine and him never leaving my side unless to hunt. Sadly enough I wish that he had just left me there to die. Let me have my final ending and to go on without a second thought. But I knew Edward. I knew he would never stand for that. He loved me and I loved him. I felt something for him that I had never felt for Jacob. Jacob might have understood me and always treated me right but Edward was the forbidden fruit. He was something that I could never have; he was something that I wanted. Well I got him. I got him and all the baggage he had with him. Edward was a vampire and now so was I. I can't even begin to tell you how I felt when I woke up. All I can say is that there was this burning in my throat. Like I hadn't drunken water in weeks.

"Bella," asked Edward when I had awoken, "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," I croaked

"That's a natural feeling," said Jasper as he walked in and turned to Edward, "She needs to hunt."

Alice and Rosalie walked in with a cougar at that moment and drank it ravenously. But I still wasn't full. Not yet at least.

"Bella who shot you?" asked Edward when I had drained my cougar. I looked up at him the blood running down my lips. I licked it away before answering.

"Embry."

They growled but then a thought occurred to me. Embry had done me a favor. No he made a trade. My forever with Edward for the safety of my children. I was thankful for his choice but at the same time said because I would never see my children again. Not yet at least, I needed full control over my blood lust before I ever saw them again. Even then I don't think Jacob would let me anywhere near them. We were enemies now and our children couldn't change that.

"I'll take care of him," growled Emmett

"NO," no I shouted in my soprano voice. Everyone stopped.

"Bella he tried to kill you," said Esme, "He took your children."

"He made a trade," I reasoned, "He knew I wanted to be changed and he knew that you weren't going to do it without a good reason. Embry's not dumb, when he shot me he shot me below the heart, so Edward and Carlisle would have time to get me and change me. He got the kids out before they came so they would be safe. He knew that once I change I would want blood and he wasn't taking that chance with Chloe or Bently."

"He made a trade," said Jasper finally getting it. I nodded.

"So what does this mean?" asked Emmett

"I mean's that I get my forever and Jacob gets the children. No more being unfaithful. Just forever."

A/N: Well what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? I know it's a little dark compared to what I usually write but hey we all have our sick minds. So please leave a review and we'll see where we go from here. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
